Nikki
American |businesses = Stripping |voice = Nikki Delano }} Nikki is a stripper working at the Vanilla Unicorn in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Nikki has short black hair and tattoos on her lower back and leg, with purple thigh-height boots. She lives on Covenant Avenue in Davis. To fill Nikki's (or any other stripper's) like meter, one must get a private dance with her and flirt/touch her until the like meter is filled. Players should be aware that there is a security guard who constantly patrols around for a few seconds and comes back; if the guard sees the player touching her three times, he will throw the player out of the club (this does not apply to GTA Online). GTA Online players must use their microphone to flirt with the stripper. When her 'like' meter is high enough, she will provide the player with the option to pick her up behind the club in GTA V. She will join the player in their car, so they can take her home for booty calls. In GTA Online, however, the player will receive her phone number and will be able to invite her to his/her apartment and do lap dances for free. In GTA V, her number will be available in the player's phone after being taken home for the first time. The player can only call at night to take her home. Nikki (along with other available strippers to take home) will usually send pictures of herself after being taken home to have sex. In GTA V, when taking Nikki home, she will get mad and leave the player when it looks like they're leaving her behind. The same happens in Online when it looks like she's being ignored. Gallery Vanilla-Nikki01.jpg|Nikki performing her pole dancing routine. Nikki-GTAV-FullBody.png|Posing for the guests. Vanilla-Nikki02.jpg|Nikki's attire outside the club. NikkiHouse-GTAV.jpg|Nikki's house on Covenant Avenue in Davis. Nikki-GTAV-SextA.png|First Text Nikki-GTAV-SextB.png|Second Text Nikki-GTAV-SextC.png|Third Text Trivia *She was most likely named after her voice actress, Nikki Delano. *If called during the day, Nikki may say that she has a UTI (Urinary Tract Infection). Alternatively, she might simply say that her doctor advised against her having sex. *She shares a character model with Cheetah. The only difference being the clothing, skin, and hair design. *Sometimes when the player takes Nikki home (also seen with other available strippers to take home), she will give the player a blowjob while he is driving. This can easily be noticed by pressing the look behind button whilst driving. It can also be noticed by her and the player's sexual comments while driving, however, colliding with another vehicle will abruptly end the blowjob. *Nikki can be seen in the advertisement for the Cunning Stunt Academy school. *In GTA Online, if the player knows Nikki's phone number by heart, it is possible to invite her to their apartment without adding her to their contacts list. Navigation ru:Никки es:Nikki de:Nikki pl:Nikki Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Booty Call Category:Strippers Category:Girlfriends Category:Girlfriends in GTA V